Sempre
by YukinaLi13
Summary: Depois da morte de seu amado amigo Obito, Rin passou a desejar muito se unir a ele. Seus sentimentos eram muito maiores do que ela imaginava antes de perdê-lo. Que surpresa ela teve quando o encontrou vivo e teve que passar a vida inteira a observá-lo sem ser capaz de mudar tudo o que acontecia e dizer tudo o que sentia. (ObiRin. Oneshot.)


Eu sempre estive te observando.

Mas então você foi tirado de mim.

Quando eu tomei a decisão de me jogar em frente ao ataque de Kakashi, provocando a minha própria morte, eu não tive medo. Era somente mais um passo, o passo tão desejado para te reencontrar. Eu esperava isso a cada dia, sentada no memorial onde o seu nome foi escrito. Eu conversava com você todos os dias e dizia tudo o que sentia. Aqueles sentimentos tão infelizes que somente sua morte foi capaz de me mostrar. Eu te amei o tempo todo, mas era incapaz de acreditar.

A morte não me assustava, pois eu finalmente veria o seu sorriso novamente. Aquele sorriso que mais ninguém tinha e que Kakashi estava longe de ter. Eu seguraria a sua mãe e te diria o "eu te amo" que eu repetia em minha cabeça dia e noite. Talvez você até já soubesse, pois eu dizia o mesmo para aquela pedra sempre que me sentava ao lado dela todos os dias.

Como eu estava enganada.

Mesmo que lá eu tenha chegado cheia de esperanças, lá você não estava. Eu te procurei por todos os lados somente para te encontrar no mundo que eu havia deixado para trás. Você, segurando o meu corpo sem vida, as lágrimas nos olhos, a vingança manchando o corpo inteiro com o vermelho sangue. Seu coração se escurecendo completamente enquanto segurava meu corpo nos braços.

— Eu estou no inferno — você disse, mas eu é que estava, Obito, pois você havia sido separado de mim novamente.

O que eu havia feito? Eu, justo eu que tanto te amei, havia te destruído.

Incapaz de me comunicar, eu assisti a sua angústia. A sua dor era tão grande que eu mesma era incapaz de suportar. Eu sentia tudo o que você sentia: seu vazio, sua solidão e sua dor. Seu ódio me consumia, transformando-se em lágrimas que manchavam meu rosto dia e noite. Eu era incapaz de seguir em frente para a felicidade de um novo mundo, pois eu estava presa a você, sempre te observando. Eu queria fazer um contrato com Deus, voltar ao meu corpo há muito tempo enterrado, encontrar caminho para fora da terra, abraçar-te e dizer: "Eu estou aqui, eu jamais te deixei e jamais irei", mas isso não estava em pauta. Não havia nem como entrar em consideração.

Eu permaneci ao seu lado dia e noite, pois eu não podia viver sem você. Eu sabia que você acreditava que eu estava longe, mas ali estive eu o tempo todo, sempre ao seu lado. Observar-te não era mais uma questão de promessas, era a cruel necessidade de meu coração. Não poder segurar-te em meus braços para afastar a sua angústia era como arrancar meu próprio coração e jogá-lo ao fogo. E você escurecia, dia após dia, o coração cada vez mais envolto em trevas e eu… Eu somente podia observar.

A morte que eu desejei para nos reunir se tornou a maior agonia que eu jamais vivi. A cada dia você transformava-se do Obito que eu tanto amei para um homem que eu jamais conheci. O que meus sentimentos mudaram com isso? Nada, pois meu amor por você ia além das suas ações. Eu sentia seu vazio junto com você, não podia te culpar de absolutamente nada, mesmo que você destruísse o mundo inteiro, eu continuaria a sempre te amar.

Então, aquele momento chegou. O momento em que você finalmente se reuniria comigo. Você e Kakashi, salvando o mundo, estariam ao meu lado. Que surpresa eu tive quando você salvou a vida dele, dizendo que queria estar sozinho comigo.

E então eu te vi, finalmente, depois de tantos anos apenas observando.

A minha vontade foi de me jogar em seus braços, mas eu fui mais simples, eu apenas segurei a sua mão e te pedi para vir comigo, mas você, que havia voltado a ser a pessoa que eu tanto amei, resolveu salvar nosso amigo. Esperar dessa vez não foi nem de perto um problema porque agora o Obito que me deixava era aquele que eu sempre desejei retornar a ver. Você em breve estaria comigo, era tão pouco tempo se comparado a todos os anos que eu esperei.

Quando você voltou, o sorriso no rosto e uma expressão de dever cumprido, eu fui incapaz de continuar me segurando. Eu me joguei em seus braços. Finalmente. Finalmente você não me deixaria novamente. Finalmente estávamos juntos. Daquele dia em diante, para sempre.

— Eu te amo — declarei com emoção.  
Você ficou parado. Sua falta de reação me deixou surpresa, mas é lógico que eu não me machuquei com isso. Olhei para você e te encontrei chorando novamente, seus braços envolveram minha cintura com carinho, as mãos trêmulas. Você realmente chora demais, não é mesmo? Eu sentia falta dessas suas lágrimas que expressam tantas emoções.

— Rin… — disse ele.

— A partir de hoje, para sempre, está bem? — eu sorri. Ele não precisava responder a minha declaração de amor para que eu soubesse que ele sentia o mesmo. Eu estivera ao seu lado dia e noite, suas ações e mesmo suas palavras foram o suficiente para me mostrar que o que sentíamos era o mesmo. Os muitos "eu te amo" que ele sussurrou para si mesmo a vida inteira já eram o bastante para mim. O tanto que ele chorou era o bastante para mim. Talvez Obito me amasse muito mais do que eu mesma o amava.

— Sim — concordou ele, limpando as lágrimas do jeito típico que ele sempre fazia.

Eu sorri, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios que o surpreendeu ainda mais, provocando-lhe um sorriso ainda mais lindo do que todos os demais. Daquele dia em diante e para sempre.


End file.
